Winning Her Heart
by DiLa
Summary: Matt n Mimi were best friends..but then matt made a big mistake and lost Mimi’s trust..the friendship was destroyed..after several years, Matt realizes that he wants her back but in a different way..Mimi's mind seems to be fixed..What will he do?..mimat
1. What Went Wrong?

Matt n Mimi were best friends..but then matt made a big mistake and lost Mimi's trust..the friendship was destroyed..after several years, Matt realizes that he wants her back but in a different way..Mimi's mind seems to be fixed..What will he do?..mimato

Matt took his jacket and his keys.He stepped outside and locked the door of his own apartement.He was living alone for a couple of years now.Though,he asked Mimi,his best friend,to move in with him but she never answered his question.Deep down,she didn't trust herself with him.She didn't know why but she didn't.She was afraid of crossing the line.

He looked around and got in his car.He had to rehearse with his band and then he would meet up with his girlfriend,Sam.Somehow,he couldn't love her,he never could get used to her.However,she was keen on him and he had no intention to break her heart.

He put aside his confessions and dialed Mimi's number..

-Hello?

-Hey Meems,it's me.What's up?

-Hey..am fine but stressed cause this wedding of Maria is coming up and I still didn't pick out the dresses.Arrghh!sometimes I hate my job!

-Whoa..calm down!what about you come with me after the band practice and we meet up with Sam?

-Its ok with me but what about her?I mean she would prefer to be alone with you and-

-Hey do I care?You're coming!end of the discussion!hear ya after the practice..bye gorgeous!

-If you say so..bye Matt..

Jenna,Mimi's partner,was also in stress.They had become good friends and then,finally,they opened a boutique and they were pretty successful.Sora,on the other hand,had become a teacher.She was working in a kindergarten and she was in love with Tai,the famous footballer.They weren't an item yet but it was obvious that they liked each other.

-Hey Sora..it's Mimi.wassup?

-Hey Meems..well I just left the kindergarten.What about you?

-I'm still working on the dresses..Why don't you come over and we choose your dress..I already picked one out for ya..it's really beautiful and I'm sure it will fit you..Maybe Tai will realize what he's missing and he'll ask you out ;)

-Meems!!Stop talking like that..You know that I don't like him-

-Oh come on!!Sora it's sooo obvious!!when are you gonna accept it!

-maybe when you accept that you and matt-

-Shut up!that is so not true!!Anyway I'm waiting..Byee!

-Okey..:) bye..

Mimi was a beautiful girl.She was sexy but innocent.Men were after him but she never had a boyfriend.Back in high school,there was a boy called Michael but it didn't work out.Still,it was his first boyfriend and it had been hard on her.Mimi used to remember him sometimes but then Matt came into her life.Everything had changed when they grew closer.Since then,she didn't date anyone.Matt didn't have many girlfriends either cause girls didn't accept Mimi and their strange friendship.Matt didn't care and didn't give Mimi up.Namely,he was not longing for girls.

Sora often wondered when her best friend and Matt would get together..Anyway she got in the taxi and started daydreaming about Tai..She imagined the wedding day of Maria..She hoped that Tai would ask her out that day..She had to look perfect!

Matt and his band were working on a new project.They had an album coming out in twoo weeks and wanted to shock their fans.Altough they were the most popular band in Japan,they still wanted more.Every single member of the band was attractive and cool.Girls were mad about them.They also had a concert coming up and even Matt was looking forward to it.Matt liked his music but he never understood why people were crazy about them.

Plus,he had written a song for Mimi called 'She' and he wanted to perform it so badly.Mimi was a part of him and he wanted people to know it.Actually,'She' was written with friendly intentions but it was definitely going to increase the rumors because it was a song that you could either dedicate to a friend or a lover.He didn't care.He was proud of Mimi and the rumors didn't disturb him.However,Sam was not content with this situation.She was jealous of Mimi and she didn't like her.She thought that Mimi was trying to steal him away from her.Sam also knew that Matt was not in love with herself.So,she couldn't complain about Mimi nor the rumors.She couldn't bare losing him.

"Matt,are we going to perform 'She' " said Darren.

"Yeah,of course.I already told you that" said Matt.

"Whaaat?Matt are you out of your mind?!" said Dan.

"Why"

"I can't believe this!Matt,that song is for Mimi"

"So?"

"Matt,are you ok?You have a girlfriend.Don't you think she'll get mad?Normally,singers write songs for their girlfriends but you,always have to be an exception."

"I don't care.Sam would understand.On the other hand,what harm could she cause?"

"She could break up with you."

"Haha..Now I'm starting to think that we HAVE to perform it"

"Hey man,don't you love her?"

"No.Anyway,back to work.Lets sing 'She'.It has to sound perfect!"

Meanwhile,Sora and Mimi had chosen their dresses and were both eager about the wedding.Maria was going to marry her long-time boyfriend Ken.Everyone was invited.The members of Matt's band,the other colleagues, neighbors, footballers, other singers,families and some famous designers..even politicians and rock stars were inviter.It was a big deal and they had to look perfect.

After two hours,Matt called Mimi and told her to get ready.

Mimi got out of the boutique with Sora next to her.Sora went over to the car and greeted

Matt.Then Mimi stepped into the car and Matt saw the blank expression on Mimi's face.

-What's wrong?

-I don't want Sam to get mad at me Matt.I hope you do realize that you're playing with her.

-Mimi,you know why I'm holding on.I don't want to break her heart.Plus,sometimes it's fun talking to her.She can keep secrets.I never lie to her except for her own case.'I love you' is not a big lie is it?Anyway,that doesn't make me a bad person.What do you expect me to do?

-You're right but I think you're hurting her more when you act like this.

-So you suggest that I should dump her?

-Anyway,forget it.You're right.

-Finally!We'll meet her in the café..

Mimi loved Matt in every way but she wasn't certain that Matt liked her.He was a bit distanced and immoderate.You couldn't tell what he was thinking.In other words,he was a bit mysterious.Her mom always said that rock stars are not to be trusted.Although,her mom never commented on Matt,she never said something bad about him either.Mimi's mom could sometimes predict the future but all she ever said about their strange relationship was "You'll see what will happen in the future..Just be prepared for anything..don't get confused if something unexpected happens....Just be strong my girl,you deserve the best!".Mimi was more confused then ever after hearing this speech.

Later in the café,Sam had already arrived and was sitting in the corner,on her favourite table.She liked it there the best because there,she had Matt all for herself.No fans stopped by for autographs and waiters rarely came by to take orders.

Matt opened the door and saw that the smile on Sam's face disappeared when she noticed Mimi was also there.

"Hey Sam.What's up?" said Matt without kissing her.Sam was disappointed.As for her,Matt's attitude depended on Mimi.When Mimi was around,everything went wrong.

"Hey,OK I guess" she said "What about you Mimi?" Sam snapped at Mimi with anger.Mimi started to get more uncomfortable.

"I'm fine" she forced a smile and added "I think I'll go to the bathroom.I'll be back"

When Mimi left,silence occurred.Actually,Mimi had left the table because she wanted to hear what Sam would say about her and Matt's excuse.Matt never mentioned what Sam thought of her.She was curious and this was her one and only opportunity.Earlier,Matt had said that he didn't lie to Sam.A moment of honesty.Matt had defended Sam for the very first time.Mimi was shocked but curious.She hid herself behing the wall and listened.

-Sam,stop looking at me like that.

-Why should I?

-Because,there is no reason.

-Oh,you're saying that I'm being childish and making things up?

-No.Just stop it.What's the matter?

-Matt,do I have to tell things every single time?Can't you figure it out by yourself?I think the reason is very clear.

-Tell me,I'm a bit tired today.

-Why did you bring her with you?

-Who?Mimi?

-You are making me angry.Of course,Mimi.Who else could it be?

-She wanted to come.

Mimi was shocked by his excuse.It was him who forced her to come.She could feel that thing were about to change..

-She wanted to come?Matt stop lying,did you want her to come?

-NO!I already told you that.She wanted to.

-Hah!And you couldn't reject her?You couldn't say 'No,I'm wanna be alone with my girlfriend'?Is that what you're saying?Are you telling me that my boyfriend is not capable of saying 'NO'?

-Of course I couldn't say that.You know that I don't reject girls.

-Matt,how can you be so ruthless?What about us?

-Sam,she doesn't have a boyfriend and she never had.I kind of feel sorry for her.She is alone.Plus,we're always together.Nothing special.

-Oh..This is the saddest thing I have ever heard.I'm about to cry..

Sam made a funny face while making fun of Mimi and Matt laughed at this.

On the other hand,Mimi could see Sam's face.She was so angry,so outraged that she was all red.How could Matt act like this?How could he talk about his best friend like that?She was very disappointed.Even if he was lying,although Mimi was sure it wasn't,he was guilty.Matt continued..

-I really love her and I think you should respect her.You have to accept her.If not,it will not be you who I'll stand for.

'Hah,don't waste your breath' Mimi thought..'nothing can save your ass from now on'

-So,you're telling me that you don't love me and you love her?

-No,I already told you that I don't believe in love.Friendship lasts forever but love,it ends one day.We talked about these in the beginning.

-Yeah but do you mean that you don't love me?

-No,I like you but I am not in love with you.I mean we're young and we want to have fun.Ain't we?So,there no point in making things harder.We have a flexible relationship and I am not the one who is ruining it right now.

-Someday you'll fall in love with someone Matt and I'm telling you,you'll do anything to get her.Someday,you'll understand what love means and what I feel for you but it'll be hard on you and you'll suffer.I hope that that person would be me but it doesn't matter who the hell she will be.All that matter is that you fall in love because then,I would be able to get to know the 'real' you.Then,I'll be able to see your soul.I am sura that you'll make that girl very happy if she feels the same thing.Anyway,whoever the girl will be or when you'll find her,just let me know.Whatever..I want our relationship to go as far as it can.Hear ya! ;)

Sam smiled,got up and looked at Matt.He looked impressed but confused.She laughed and said 'one day you'll understand what I mean.Call me later..bye'.After that,she went over the door and left the café.

Matt turned around to look at the bathroom.He wondered what took Mimi so long.One minute later,he came to his senses..

Mimi appeared and stared into his eyes.She was crying..

-Mimi..I..

-How dare you play with me Matt?How dare you lie to me?

-Mimi..I didn't wa-

-Shut up!

She let out a fake smile.Her eyes were still tearful.

-So,you think that I am all alone.Oh poor me..poor me that I was so stupid to be friends with someone like you..

-Mimi,stop.You know that you got it all wrong-

-Stop making excuses Matt!I damn heared what you're thoughts were!And I really want to thank you!Because if it weren't you,I would still think of you as my best friend!Now I know that I had been fooling myself and thinking that I had you by my side no matter what!But I was so wrong!How can I be so foolish!You were talking behind my back with some girl that you don't even like!

-You're crossing the line Mimi!You know damn right that I am not that kind of a person!

-Oh yeah?You say that people who call themselved 'best' friends gossip about each other and it is very _very_ normal to do that?

-No,I was telling my opinions which are not totally true-

-Why?Why do you do that?How come you talk with her about my private life?

-Because I needed an excuse-

-Oh,Cut it out!I don't want to hear your crap anymore!

-Fine,I don't care.Maybe things will be much better and finally,I won't have to reject girls because of you!

-Do what you want Matt!I never want to see you again!

She was crying very hard now.Matt too was about to cry because he was very angry.Angry and sad.He felt like a part of him was missing but he was angry at Mimi for talking about him like that.He was not going to run after her and tell her that he is sorry.No,he was not going to do that.He couldn't decide whether he would regret it or not..

Mimi had left the café and she was running down the street.Tears were running down her eyes.She stopped a taxi and told the driver to get her out of town.

Sam was aware of the situation.She had seen Mimi and was still on the street,looking at the café.She knew things would end up like this.That was why,she didn't say anything about Mimi but forced Matt to say things he didn't actually mean.She was proud of herself.Mimi would never forgive him.Things would never be the same again.Mimi was a good girl.She was smart too.But she wasn't as clever as her.

Matt was still in the café.He didn't get the whole situation.He was unconscious.Mimi was gone.He couldn't pull himself together.He kept repeating 'she is gone!she is gone!' in his head but somehow,he couldn't accept it.What was he gonna do?


	2. The Aftermath

Thanx for the reviews :) I appreciate it

Mimi didn't know what to do..she was so shocked and so disappointed that she couldn't think logically.The wedding was in a week and she had to show up.She had to move on and she had to show Matt that she can do it on her own.She decided that from now on the only thing that she'll be concerned about will be her girl friends and her job.She was also thinking of dating some boys.Maybe boys aren't as frightening as she thinks.

With a quick decision,she told the driver to go back and to take her to the mall.She had to do shopping.It was time to change her appearance..

.....

Matt walked out the door.He was very depressed now.He quickly took out his cell phone and called Tai.

-Hey man,how are you?

-Tai,we need to talk.Where are you?

-Hey,what's wrong?Why do you sound so sad?

-Can we meet somewhere?I don't wanna talk about this on the phone.

-Well,come over to my place then.

-See ya..

Tai was confused because it was the first time that he had heard a sad Matt..No,the first time was when he had to leave his brother T.K and move in his own apartment.If Matt was sad 'there must be something serious' he thought.

Sora was at Tai's place.They were watching movies and talking.They were already acting like a couple.The question was..when would Tai have the guts to ask her out?

-What's the matter Tai?Who was on the phone?

-It was Matt.He didn't sound happy.He wanted to talk to me and I invited him over.You know,Matt is rarely down.There must be something important.It's not a problem for you,is it?

"No,not at all" It really wasn't "but wouldn't he feel uncomfortable because of me?I think I should leave" she said.

-Well,I don't think so but..anyway we'll see.Just stay until he arrives.

Half an hour later Matt knocked on the door.Tai opened it and he was slightly shocked.Matt looked absolutely horrible.

-Whoa Matt!!Come in!

-Thanx man.I don't know where I would go if it weren't you.

While taking his jacket off,he saw Sora sitting on the sofa.At first he thought maybe he shouldn't talk about the fight next to her since she's a friend of Mimi's but then the thought it would be better because Sora could tell Mimi Matt's point of view.Of course,he was the one to blame but maybe he could make something up to get Mimi back.

-Hey Matt,why do you look so miserable?

-Hi Sora..Well I had a fight with Meems and this time it's serious.

-Oh my god!She didn't even call me?What happened?

-Man are you sure that it's serious?You know you always argue but in the end,you make up.

-Tai..Do I look like I'm kidding?

They sat down and Matt started to tell them the whole story but he didn't make things up because if there's one thing that Mimi hates,it's people who tell lies.

Sora was a bit angry with Matt too and she completely agreed with Mimi.If someone would have done the same thing to her,she would probably react the same.Nevertheless,it wasn't her problem and she didn't wanna make things more complicated.Plus,it was Matt,her old friend.She had to help him no matter what.

"Why did you do this Matt?What's the point in abusing your friendship?Are you sure that this Sam girl doesn't mean anything to you?I mean how could you risk your friendship for such a stupid girl?" she debated.The fact that she was going to help Matt didn't mean that he wasn't guilty.

'Why do guys never do the right thing at the right time?' she thought 'Matt,Tai..They're all the same!'

"I really don't know.Sam loves me and I guess I intended to keep it that way.You know,guys like it if girls are in love with them even though they don't love them back.I know it sounds stupid but it's true, isn't it Tai?" said Matt without realizing that he was putting Tai in a difficult situation.

"Well..I..maybe not all of them.." said Tai while checking the expression on Sora's face.He didn't want to give the impression that he was doing the same thing with her.He really wasn't.He had to prevent a probable misunderstanding.

"Oh come on!" said Matt still not aware of what he was doing.

"Well,he's right but this doesn't mean that we do it everytime.Right Matt?" said Tai with a confident voice.He wasn't going to let Sora think that he was an inadequate man.

Sora couldn't help but smile at the response.

"Yeah..and you all know how much Mimi means to me.I don't know what to do" said Matt "You know that me and my band are going to be on stage tomorrow and I even wrote a song for Meems.We worked hard.We really did.I wanted to perform the song in front of Mimi just to show her how much she means to me.I wanted everyone to know about it.I don't care about the rumors.Actually,I am content with the rumors because I have no problem with being matched with her.Do you get what I mean?"

"Yeah Matt but you had to think about that sooner.It's too late.I don't think that Mimi will forgive you just because you wrote a song for her or just because I want her to.You know that her ideas are fixed.You have to figure out what to do on your own.It's your friendship or whatever and you are the one to fix it" said Sora and got up.She took her gloves and walked towards the door.She couldn't believe what Matt had done.She suddenly felt furious.She wanted to talk to Mimi.She may be a moderate person but this doesn't mean that she isn't going to do something crazy after having a serious fight with the most important person in her life..

Neither Matt nor Tai said something while Sora was leaving the house.They weren't going to stop her from leaving either.They didn't know why but they felt like she should find Mimi and talk to her.

Matt knew what Sora was talking about.He was the one who destroyed his friendship.He was the one who messed everything up.He knew Mimi very well.He remembered her saying 'I forgive but I don't forget'.She had said it when they were talking about a girl who had slandered Mimi,back in highschool.She had forgiven her but their friendship had changed forever.Mimi had lost her trust and there was no turning back but she was a discreet person.She never ceased from greeting her.Mimi loved to take revenge and she had the right to do it.The girl had deserved it.Matt too,deserved it.

Matt didn't want to think about it anymore.It was too painful for him.He just wanted to sleep and pretend like he had a bad dream.

What will Sora tell Mimi?What will happen on the concert?Plus,the wedding is coming up..will Mimi talk to Matt when she sees him or just ignore him?

Please review..i love to hear your ideas.. :) see you later!


	3. Late Night Talk

i'm back.. hope you like it ;) I decided to put off the wedding until later.hope you don't mind :)

Mimi stared at her phone which was ringing.It was Sora.She never called in the afternoon because she knew that Mimi always had meetings at that time. 'He must have told her too.What a simple trick.Does he think Sora can convince me?I don't think so..'

She wasn't in the mood to talk about the argument but Sora didn't seem to give up.The phone was still ringing.Besides,she was her best friend.She had to open it.

"Hello?" said Mimi with a cheerful voice.She was changed and everybody had to know it.

"Meeems!!" said an angry voice "why don't you pick up the phone?!I'm your best friend for God's sake!Can you explain me why I learn that my closest friend has the fight of her life from somebody else?!"

"Sora can you calm down a little?" asked with a sweet voice.She wasn't the old complaining Mimi.No,not anymore.

"Mimi,how come do you sound so happy?" asked Sora.She was very surprised at Mimi's attitude.She had to see her.Why did she always have to be on the road during the rush hour?

"Ok.Just tell me everything." added Sora.

"I guess you already know some part of it.I'll tell you the details when you come by.Anyway.Yes,I did have a fight.And yes,it was with Matt.But although you heard it all from his point of view,I'm sure that you understood that I'm not the one to blame." said Mimi calmly.She was very content with her progress.It was working.She sounded very mature.Didn't she?

"Wait a minute.I don't understand" said Sora.She expected Mimi to be all depressed and crying but to her surprise,she was acting like the opposite.Like someone else..

"Sora,Why are you so surprised?What do you expect me to do?To cry,to scream?To sit down and smile?I have to keep on moving Sora.No one can turn back the time.No one can change what has happened.So,I move on.My life isn't about him.I have other things to do.One comes,one goes.Ain't I right?" said Mimi.Just then,the doorbell rang and she opened it.Sora was standing right in front of her with her phone in her hand.

"You're right.Ok then tell me what the fight was all about?" she said while entering Mimi's aparment.

Mimi smiled.Sora was a curious person when it came to Mimi.It wasn't like Mimi didn't like it.

They took two glasses and a bottle of wine.Then,they sat on the big sofa in the middle of the room.In front of it,there was a window through which they could see the beautiful view of the city.Mimi's apartment was cosy and it was well furnished.Mimi had a good taste.

-Well,I bet you didn't have a good day.Things are going to change and I hope for better.

-I don't think so Sora.I had planned my future and losing Matt wan't a part of it.

-Yeah.It's a bit surprising.You know what?I don't care what Matt did.I still want you guys to make up.

Mimi said nothing.She didn't want to think about Matt.She still loved him very much.She didn't know how long she could bare this.She didn't know how long she could act like everything was allright.All these mixed emotions made her weak.She had to stop thinking about them.

They didn't talk a while.It still felt like they have been talking for hours.That's what it felt like when they were together.

Sora knew that Mimi was pretending all along.She knew that Mimi was trying to convince others that she didn't suffer but it was very clear.Sora could see it by looking at Mimi's eyes.

-For how long are you going to pretend Mimi?

Mimi knew it coming.She rested still.

-You know that you can't fool neither me nor Matt.

Sora paused a bit.She didn't want to make things harder for Mimi.Sora knew it was hard to swallow for Mimi.

-But first of all..you can't fool yourself anymore..

-I just can't act like a weak girl and close my eyes to everything he does.No,I won't accept that.

-Why don't you just talk to him?You are adults,aren't you?

-Are you telling me that I'm being childish?

-No.I'm just saying that you don't know how to deal with your problems and you don't let anyone help etiher.

-It's not that simple.He did something bad and he's going to pay even if he regrets it or not.He'll forget about it soon.You don't have to worry for him.He's a busy person.He has plenty of women around him.I'm sure he'll find some girls to replace me.

-I don't think it's about replacing you.No one can replace anyone Mimi.Everyone is different.There is no one like you but maybe he'll find someone else who can return his feelings.

-What do you mean?

-I mean this isn't about replacing someone.It's about love.He's in love with you Mimi and you're in love with him.I'm just saying that maybe he'll fall in love with someone else who loves him back and who doesn't deny it, but I don't think he can because it took him six years to fall in love with you.That's a long time.He will need a long time to get over you.Don't you think so too?

Sora looked at Mimi with a feeling of triumph.It was hard to make people realize that they were in love but the expression on Mimi's face showed that it was worth it.

Mimi was speechless.After a couple of minutes she got herself together and said:

-Sora stop trying to make me feel guilty.Plus,for your information,I'm not in love.

"Yeah yeah" was all Sora could say.She had to keep on struggling.

"I'm playing a game and I'm going to take my revenge.Just help me with it.That's all I'm asking of you.Stop advising me and help me until I'm through with him.Is that so much for you to do?" asked Mimi.

"It's fine with me Mimi.I was just trying to carry out my duty as a friend.That's all.Besides,I'm not the one who is in _love._It's not my problem either.Ha ha.I'm going to sleep.Good nite to you miss i-am-absolutely-pigheaded." said Sora and got up from the sofa.Mimi needed to be left alone.That's all Sora could do for her now.

Mimi was still thinking about Sora's words.Was she right?Was Mimi in love?

It didn't matter anymore.Matt couldn't strip her of her honor.No,she had to let go of him.

All she had to think about was the revenge. 'me,myself and I.That's all I got in the end' she thought.

-Oh,I forgot to ask you.Are you coming to the wedding?

-Of course I am.

-What about the concert tomorrow?

-I'll think about it.

* * *

The concert is tomorrow..What's gonna happen?The next chapter will be available in less than 12 hours..I promise ;)

review pleaase :)


	4. Lines Crossed?

I know I couldnt keep my promise but trust me..I have my own reasons! ;)

hope you"ll like it and revieww pleasee!..

* * *

'Where am I?What the heck is going on..' Matt thought 'Shit!'

The smell of coffee was hard to resist but he had to leave.After lying unconsciously on the sofa for a couple of minutes,he finally came to his senses.He had a concert today and he had to be practicing at the moment with his band.

He quickly took his jacket and made for the door.He even forgot to say 'bye' to Tai who was in the kitchen;dealing with the eggs which were totally burnt.Tai had no talent for cooking.That was for sure.

He jumped into the car and drove away.There weren't any cars on the road except for him.Sometimes,he hated to be on the road because it always made him think about his life and relations.It was obvious that he was thinking about 'Mimi'.The question was,was she going to be there?Was she going to come and see him singing after all what happened?What if she wouldnt show up?

-Hey Tai..Listen,I'm sorry cause I left without saying anything...Anyway you coming to the concert?

-Yeah man of course I'm coming.

-What about Sora?

-She'll be there I guess cause I told her that I'll pick her up.

-And Mimi?

-I don't know,man.Why don't you stop thinking about her and concentrate on your work.You're guilty and you have to pay for what you did.I don't want to make you suffer but sometimes you don't act like a grown-up.

-Thanks Tai for your advice.You really brightened my day.

Click!

Matt hated when people accused him instead of comforting him.But he kind of liked it because it reminded of him of his past,of the times when he was just an ordinary boy.Now,everyone supported him.Everybody,except for his old friends,accepted his decisions and backed him up.That wasn't what he wanted.He wanted people to challenge him and correct him.Sometimes being a popular singer sucked.

Suddenly,he realized that he was driving next to the park where he went to take a walk from time to time.With a quick movement,he parked the car and got off.The wind was blowing.He saw the bench next to the lake.He loved to sit there and watch people passing by.

Sora had already prepared the breakfast and was waiting for Mimi to wake up.After waiting for an hour,she decided to wake her up.She went to her room door,knocked and called her name.When nobody responded,she decided to go in and have a look.When she opened the door,she saw that the bed was empty.Mimi wasn't there.

She went back to the kitchen and took the newspaper.She started eating.Normally,she knew that when Mimi couldn't sleep,she went for a walk which did never end but this time it was different.Mimi was suffering.She wasn't conscious of what she was doing.

Mimi was walking in the park.Its was cold and she was freezing.It didn't matter.She kept on walking.She was still thinking if she would be going to the concert.Her mind was refusing but her heart wanted her to go.

The park wasn't crowded at all.You could easily count the people who were walking around but it was hard to identify them.However,there was a boy sitting on the bench,watching the lake.He had a hat on.It was obvious that he didn't want to be recognized.

Mimi thought 'maybe..maybe it's him..' but then she got angry with herself,bended down and sat next to him..

A strange feeling occured..Thoughts started crossing her mind..The wat he sat,the way he smelled..It was him.

Mimi wasn't the only one to feel these strange emotions but the other person was definitely more courageous than her because instead of guessing or supposing who the girl was..he turned to her to look who it was.

Seconds passed..minutes passed..they were still looking at each others eyes.

Matt decided to take his last chance.

-Mimi..We are different.We were always different.I know you are very angry at me but is this where we really want to be?

Mimi was looking at him without showing any emotion.Matt hated it when she did that.He was dying to know what was going on in her mind.

He continued "There is no turning back Mimi.We have to look forward and we have to do that together...lines are already crossed.."

His words were echoing in her head.Especially the last one '..lines are already crossed.'. Who did he think he was?How dare he broke her heart and act like nothing happened?She a person who gave up easily and she intended to keep it that way.She didn't have to belong to him or she didn't need to be mentioned with him either.She didn't have to be his girl.She could always be her own girl.

"You may think that lines are crossed Matt..but I'm not unfurling my flags..and I don't think I'll ever do that.." she said with a monotonous voice.After staring at his blank face for a bit,she got up and started walking away..

* * *

so..what do you think?


	5. Fighting Temptation

Sorry that I kept you waiting..thanx for the reviews i love them :)

* * *

Fighting Temptation

Mimi's words weren't nice.They were hard to swallow for Matt and it was normal because they never had a fight before which was that serious.

Matt didn't move.He still couldn't believe that this was happening.Mimi was so different than before.The sweet,innocent and caring girl'd disappeared.The more he thought about her,the more he started blaming himself.

'Maybe she needed a change..I always treated her the same way and I never really took her for serious..I loved her and I still do but I guess I took her for granted..I couldn't show her that she meant so much to me..I always talked about my relationships and I never helped her with her own problems..What kind of a person am I?I can't act like this spoiled singer anymore..I have to change..but it doesn't matter anymore..because she won't realize it..' he thought.

Matt wasn't a guy who gave up easily.Especially when it came to girls.But he wasn't the kind of guy who chased girls around either.He was dignified and he intented it to keep it that way.He was going to sing his song from the bottom of his heart but there wasn't anything he could do more.It was Mimi's turn after that.

Just like Matt,Mimi was depressed.She wanted to throw herself in his arms and cry.Yeah,that was what she normally would do.She was very surprised that she was so patient.She didn't know that she could resist him for that long.

She started making her way back home because there was nothing better than a cup of hot chocolate in these kinds of situations.

Sora was expecting her.She didn't want to show it but she was very curious.She always wanted to know what was going on in Mimi's life.

-Do you want to tell me everything or do I have to make you split it out?

-No..Nothing happened actually.

-Yeah right and even though the impression on your face says completely the opposite,I'm going to believe you!

-I went to the park and sat on the bench on which I usually sit.Well,there was someone sitting next to me.I didn't bother until I realized that that someone was Matt.He made this stupid speech about us being different and that we should stop acting like this.You should've heard his words.It was very amusing.

-And you define all these as 'nothing'?tell me more..

-Well he said that we already crossed the line and that there was no turning back.Doesn't it sound pathetic?

-No,it doesn't.It actually sounds true.

-No way.Sora,stop it.After all what happened,I don't think that everything can be the same again.It's impossible and for your information,it's the last time that we're talking about this being friends again thing because I had enough.

-Yeah,you're right.Anyway..What was it like?Did he mean it friendly or more?

-If you happened to be in the park watching us,you might have thought we were two people who'd just met.Plus,we are just friends Sora.Stop it,seriosuly!

-Hmm..I doubt it..Anyway,I have to go and get ready for the concert.I told Tai that he should pick me up from my place.I don't know what you are going to do about the concert but I won't tell you my opinion about what you should do.C ya..

-You know what I like best about you?You don't force me to do things..Thank you..

-Any time..

Mimi wanted to go and she was going to do that but she didn't want to be recognized so she was going to stand on the back of the hall and noone would be able to identify her in that massive crowd.

When she turned on the radio,she happened to listen to a song which she couldn't get out of her head.

It went like this..

"I keep on going back to one thing that I need to walk away from.."

The crowd was screaming loudly,waiting for the band to come out.The fans were very desperate as well as the band.After a couple of minutes Dan and Darren came out.However,the crowd wasn't satisfied.Everybody wanted Matt to come out.Finally,he did.He really looked handsome and nobody knew that it was on purpose except for Sora.She and Tai were in the very front.After all,they were privileged.They were enjoying themselves.

But,Sora was surprised because she thought Mimi would come and watch the concert with them.She hadn't realized that Mimi was that determined.You couldn't blame her either.Most of Mimi and Matt's fight occured because of ridiculous reasons and the end always turned out to be good.

Actually Mimi was there.She was standing on the back so that nobody could see her.She was feeling uncomfortable.She had succumbed to her temptation.She felt ashamed.However,seeing Matt made her feel peaceful.They shared a lot of memories together.She couldn't pretend like nothing happened.

After two hours everybody was exhausted but sad at the same time.Matt was going to say his last words and thank everyone for coming to the concert.

-I want everyone to know that I had a very good time and thank you for being here.Bless you all.But before I end the concert,there is something that I want to share with you.The last song that I'll be singing is a special song.I wrote this song for a girl who I love with all my heart.Unfortunately,we had a quarrel which went too far and now we don't see each other anymore.I don't know if she hears me now but I want to say that I'm there for her no matter what.Anyway,the song is called "SHE".Hope you enjoy it..

The fans were disappointed.They didn't know who he was talking about either since everyone thought that Samantha was his girl friend but he had broked up with her on the day where he and Mimi had a fight.It was easy for him.Easier than he thought.He just finished his relationship on the phone.He was thankful to Mimi for that.

Even though the disappointment,when he started singing the song,everyone was fascinated.Everybody had forgotten for who the song was or why it was written.The song was so meaningful to him that he was actually living the song.The fans were doing the same.

Mimi was impressed.She always hated these kinds of demonstrations in front of people.In her opinion,people who just wanted to prove their fake love would do that.Matt knew it but now that Mimi wasn't talking to him,he couldn't find any other way to express his feelings.

The cameraman'd zoomed right into his eyes.Only she could see the tears in his eyes from the screen.Only she knew that his eyes shimmered when he had tears in them. She couldn't take it anymore and started crying too.She didn't care about the people who were looking at her strangely.The words were so touching.He really was good at song writing.She knew that but the way he wrote about their stange friendship made her feel like she was the most lucky person on earth.Still,she wasn't going to give it up to him.He had to suffer for his mistake.

When the song ended,everyone was still and calm.Nobody talked.

-Thank you.I appreciate that you listen to me.Take care.

After these words,people started to leave the hall in silence which was strange.This never happened in rock concert.

Matt was on the stage.He was sitting and watching the crowd go.Everyone felt like leaving him alone with his thoughts.It was clear that he was through a hard time.

Sora and Tai had planned to go out to dinner with Matt after the concert but after they saw that he needed to be alone,they just left.It was very romantic though.They started to go out with each other that night and they only had Matt to thank for.

* * *

tell me what you think about it please..i want reviewss :) thanx


	6. Expect the Unexpected

Expect the unexpected

The next day, everybody was talking about Matt's new song and his touching speech. People on the street were reading about it in the newspapers.

Matt too was impressed by the positive comments. He'd never expected the people to be so pleased with it. For him, the song only belonged to Mimi and that was it. He wrote it to show her that he didn't take her for granted. However, now he had some different things on his mind. The song was going to leave a trace in minds.

-Mate, have you seen the newspapers? Good job man. I'm sorry that I protested against it so much but it was way too personal for me.

-It ok Darren. Doesn't matter anymore.. Dude, what about releasing it? Why don't we get back to the studio and record it?

-Well..Why not?

* * *

Mimi was at work and was dealing with some dresses. She had been so busy because her clients kept on calling her to ask her how their dresses looked like. Mimi hated to work with impatient people. It made her more nervous than ever. She wasn't going to sleep at night for a couple of days. That was clear. 

While her colleague was on the phone, she decided to take a quick break and go out to get some coffee. She looked horrible but it didn't matter anymore. She was different now. Her style had to change too. She liked her new bohemian stile.

She paid and turned towards the door with her coffee in her hand and suddenly she found herself lying on the floor. When she looked up to scream at the man who had bumped into her, she realized that the boy was very good-looking.

-I am so sorry. I didn't mean it to happen. Let me help you.

-No, its ok.No worries.

-What can I do for you? Wait here, I'll get some coffee for both of us.

After a couple of minutes, he came back with two mugs in his hands and walked over to a table.

-Please, let me make it up to you. Sit with me.

-Fine but I don't have much time.

They talked for about half an hour and learned more about each other. He was a marketing manager in a company. He was twenty-five and was living on his own. He was half-Italian and he never knew about Mimi before.

After saying goodbye to each other, he asked for her number. For some reason she gave it to him. Mimi imagined what it would be like if they were together. To tell the truth, she couldn't see him as her future long-time boyfriend but she wasn't going to let him go. She wasn't going to use him. No, she wasn't mean but she was going to take him to places where he had never been before.

* * *

-Matt?Hey man..Long time no talk.. 

-Yeah,Tai..What are you doing today?

-I'm going out with you dude.

-Haha..Ok then let's go and eat something.

-Coming in a couple of minutes to pick you up..See ya.

In about half an hour,Matt and Tai were talking in the car.

-Matt,you know that the wedding is in two days and we have to be there.Do you know who you're going to take with you?You need company after all..

-Well,I have no idea.Who do you think I could take with me?

-I know that it doesn't sound logical but I think Samantha is the only option.

-No way man.Are you aware of what you're saying?

-I don't know Matt.Can you think of anyone else?Cause we have to arrange it today!

-What about my manager?

-Her!No way..I'm sorry to tell you but I hate her.

-Why?Well..What if I take Jenna with me?

-I don't think that's a good idea..She is Mimi's partner man.You messed it up with Mimi,remember?!

-Thanks for reminding me Tai.I always love when we talk about the good old memories!

-Sorry..Anyway,so yeah what do you think?Who is the lucky girl?

-My cousin.

-Haha,how old is she anyway?

-She eighteen I guess but she's fun to be with.Why not?

-Man why don't you want to take Samantha with you?

-Tai,sometimes I really think that you are stupid.If I take Sam with me,it'll freak Mimi out and that's not a good idea after all what happened.

-Oh yeah,I forgot that.Well,ok then call your cousin then.

-And you?Who are you taking with you?

-Isn't it obvious Matt..

-Oooh..Sora right?Well don't make the same mistake as me dude.Take good care of her.

-I'm not like you Matt..I know how precious she is.

-What's that supposed to mean?

-Haha..Just kidding.I'm starving..Let's go to Annie's and eat some of those delicious hamburgers.

-Yeah,sounds good.

* * *

-Mimi,you are late!!The wedding is in 2 days and we didn't even deliver the dresses.Can you imagine how much this will damage our reputation? 

-I'm sorry Jenna..I really am.I'm going to work for hours and hours and I won't sleep until I'm done with it.

-Good.So,why were you so late?

-Oh my god..I met this handsome Italian boy in the café and I think I'll ask him to accompany me to the wedding.

-You are crazy!Why are you going to ask HIM?You don't even know him!

-He seems to be a nice guy Jenna..Why do I always have to do something because it's right?I'm changed now..I'm going to live my life to the limits..I'm going to enjoy life!What's wrong with that?

-I'm not saying that you shouldn't enjoy life but he could be a killer!or a thief!or or a raper..or a burglar..

-Save you breath Jenna!Thanks for your support!

-Ok let me meet him at least!

-I don't have his number,he has mine..So if he calls,I'll ask him to come with me.If not,I'll go alone.

-Well..I know that you are going to do that no matter what..So,I hope he doesn't turn out to be a criminal..Let's get back to work.

-Yeah,good idea.

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter came so late..Well hope you enjoy it.The next chapter will be the wedding day..Finally  

Just give me 2 days and please please please review..

btw Dark Shedevil,Angel Kikyou,Crystal,Waterlily216,Aoi senshi,Aneko,Xymi Angel Ghost,I can fly,M1s7ress n Hikari-Kawaii…thank you guyz 4 ur reviews..


	7. The Wedding

The wedding

-Tara?Hey..How are you?

-Matt?What a surprise!Am fine..What's up?You usually don't call me just to say hi?

-Well..I'm sorry about that.There's this wedding and I want you to come with me.

-Me?Why me?

-Because I need you to.

-Isn't Mimi coming?

-It's a long story.I'll tell you about it when I see you.So are you coming?

-Yeah sure.When?

-Today.I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock and you'll sleep over at my place.Are you ok with it?

-Yeah sure.See you.

-Bye bye.

* * *

Jenna and Mimi were at Mimi's place.They were finished with their work but they hadn't slept since a couple of days and they were very tired.Still,they were very eager to go to the wedding.Jenna always loved to flirt with boys and drink some champagne.On the other hand,Mimi,she had something in mind.She spent hours and hours on her own dress because she had to look perfect.

However,everything wasn't going well.The Italian guy hadn't called Mimi yet.At least Jenna hadn't mentioned him.

-Meeems..What was the name of that Italian boy who's coming to the wedding with you?

'Ooh no..' Mimi thought 'There she goes again..!'

-Uhhm..To tell you the truth..I don't know.

-Whaat?!!

-I just met him Jenna.I was so fascinated that I forgot to ask him what his name was.

-Cut it out Mimi.I know that you're just planning to make Matt jealous.It's so clear.

Mimi was pissed now.Well,that was what she was trying to do but she didn't want Jenna to make it that clear.All she wanted to do was to date men and to do what all the girls of her age did.She was pretty,she was young..so?What's the point in waiting for her prince?Why didn't she look for him by herself?

-Jenna..I won't argue with you about this topic anymore because you just don't understand me or you don't want to understand me.Can't you stop thinking about Matt for once?Why is everyone obsessed with him?What goes on between me and Matt doesn't concern anyone and I want you and all the others to stop making comments about our friendship.Why are you being so nosy?I decided that the best for me is to stay away from him and that's it.It's my decision and you have to respect that.And now if you'll excuse me,I have to put on some make-up.

Just a couple of minutes later,Mimi's phone rang.

-Hello?Mimi?Is that you?

-Yeah..Who is this?

-Oh it's Nick..Remember we met yesterday?

-Ohh..I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice..How are you?

-I'm fine.I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go out with me tonight?

-Ohh..I'm sorry I can't because there's this wedding but if you want you could come with me to the wedding.Huh,what do you think?

-Well,it's ok with me.I hope you won't regret it.

-Haha why would I?Well,come over to my house then.Here's the adress.

* * *

-Sora are you ready yet?

Tai was sitting on a sofa at Sora's place.He had been waiting for her to get ready since two hours and she still wasn't ready.

-Almost..What do you think?

-Wow..You look..you look…uhhm..fantastic!

Sora smiled.

-Thanx..Well I just have to call Mimi and ask her if everything is going well..It will just take a minute.

-Fine.

Sora dialed Mimi's number and no one seemed to answer.Suddenly..

-Hello?

-Hey Sora..It is Jenna.How are you?

-Fine and you?Are you two ready because I'm about to leave the house?

-Well..We're waiting for Mimi's date and then we'll leave too.

-WHAT?Who's Mimi's date?

-It's this Italian boy that she met yesterday in the café.

-NO way!Can you put her on the phone please?

-Oh,there she is.Just a sec.

'Do you have to tell everyone about him..!' Sora heard Mimi's voice.

-Mimi what the hell do you think you are doing?

-I'm getting ready for the wedding Sora.

-Mimi stop it.Who's that boy?

-He's going to accompany me to the wedding Sora.You were the one who told me that I needed company.

-Well but I didn't tell you to choose a boy who you don't even know.

-Oh..Oh my god!I forgot!I could've asked Matt to come with me right?

-Ok ok..Anyway I just wanted to tell you that Tai and me are leaving.See you there.Hope you have a safe ride with a criminal in the car!

* * *

-Hey Tara..Thanks for coming with me.I appreciate it.

-Oh it's nothing Matt but I wonder why Mimi's not coming with you?

-Well,we had this fight and we're not talking to each other.It's my fault and I'm trying to make it up to her but I guess it'll take a lot longer than I'd expected.

-Oh,I see.Do you want me to help you?

-What can you do?

-I could talk to her.

Matt told her the whole story.

-Well,I don't think that I could help you that much but at least I could talk to her.You are the one who has to solve the problem Matt and I hope you'll act like a real man and you'll get over this phase.I would like to see you two together again.She's like a sister to me.

Matt smiled.

-It's nice to have you with me today Tara.I missed talking to you.

-Same here.

* * *

The wedding took place in a grand chapel.The chapel had a huge garden full of flowers and trees.It was absolutely a wonderland.Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

The parents of the bride and the groom were welcoming the guests.This wedding was a bit different than others.Before the ceremony,guests were allowed to socialize and relax themselves in the garden.

Some of the guests were dancing to the music.Some of them were standing and chatting to each other with a glass of champagne in their hands.

The atmosphere was calm and beautiful.All the guests were curious about Maria's dress.A lot of designers wanted to see how it looked like because it was the first wedding dress that Mimi'd ever designed.

Tai and Sora were already there.They were standing and chatting with Matt and his cousin,Tara.

"So,how is the university Tara?Did you get used to the people?" said Sora.

-Oh yeah.Actually,it's a lot better than I had expected.There are a few bad apples though.

"Well,trust me,it'll get better soon.Right Matt?" said Tai.

Matt didn't seem to be concerned about the whole conversation.He had been looking around and greeting some of the guests.People always loved to talk to him and ask him about his life and his concerts.

"Huh.What did you say?Oh yeah,I absolutely want to come with you Tai." Said Matt.

"Come to where Matt?" said Tai "Anyway why aren't you listening?Who are you waiting for?"

-He is waiting for Mimi,Tai.Darling,are you all right?

-Yeah,of course sweetheart.

"Oh,Jenna is over there.Who is she talking to Tara?I don't know him." said Sora.

"I think he's Maria's childhood friend.I remember him from somewhere.I guess he was at that party they had last year remember?" said Tara.

"Oh yeah,I remember him now.He looks kind of cute." said Sora.

Tai started coughing "WHAT?What about me?"

Matt interrupted their conversation "Then where is Mimi?"

-I'm here you guys.What's up?

Everybody turned to look at Mimi and the man standing next to her.Mimi looked absolutely fascinating.She somehow looked different.Her hair,her make-up and her dress..She looked like an angel but also sophisticated at the same time.The man was also good-looking.He was dressed up like a real gentleman.They were hand in hand and they matched each other.Actually,they all thought that she was way too pretty for him but he seemed to be a nice guy.

"Hey Mimi.Hey err…" said Sora.

-Nick.I'm Nick,and you are..?

-Sora.And this is Tai and this is Tara.

"Nice to meet you" they both said.

However,Matt seemed to be in a shock.He was just staring at them both with a blank expression on his face.Nick didn't seem to know about Matt neither his friendship with Mimi.He'd come from Italy just about a month ago and he wasn't very interested in the show business.

Mimi seemed to aware of the situation and she was happy about it.Seeing that expression on Matt's face made her feel good.She hadn't felt like that since a very long time.

"And this is Matt" said Mimi while looking at him in the eye "Matt,this is my boyfriend Nick"

* * *

I hope you liked it..i'm waiting for a lot of reviews this time!please..


	8. Helping Out a Friend

"And this is Matt" said Mimi while looking at him in the eye "Matt, this is my boyfriend Nick"

Even Mimi and Nick were shocked at what Mimi had said but Nick didn't want to ruin the moment because he liked the idea of being Mimi's boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you Matt" said Nick. He of course saw the expression on Matt's face and it wasn't very pleasant but he didn't want to bother Mimi by asking her questions about her past, especially not about Matt.

Matt was still not sure if he was hallucinating or if that Nick guy was actually Mimi's boyfriend.

Mimi didn't want people to stare at them with blank expressions on their faces anymore and she wanted to break the silence so she decided to make a conversation. She also started liking Nick and she didn't want to leave him in difficult situations.

So Tai do you like Sora's dress?

Mimi seriously, you did a great job. She looks fabulous.

" I'm really looking forward to seeing Maria's dress by the way. Quite some people are waiting to see it though" Tara said and looked over to the crowd holding their cameras in their hands.

Oh my god! Tara I'm so sorry I didn't see you. It's been such a long time. How are you doing? Hope you got used to the university. Actually, I'm sure you did. You always do so.

Mimi was smiling at Tara. They used to hang out together a couple of years ago but then Tara started working hard and didn't have time anymore so they only saw each other on important occasions which took place once a year or something like that.

Matt couldn't help but remember the times where the three used to hang out together and go to the movies. He was surprised at Mimi's attitude because she was still nice to her. Tara also was surprised because Mimi was still being very sincere to her. She thought Mimi would be bitchy after the fight she had with Matt but she even seemed to be nice toward Matt so she really started believing that it was all Matt's fault even though it was hard to believe because Matt always knew what to do and he was the last person to mess things up but apparently, they had changed the roles.

Hey, Mimi long time no see! Yeah you know me, always getting there somehow! I really enjoy the parties though but I have to study hard as well.

Well guys, we have to go around and say hi to some people so I guess we'll be seeing you around. Oh by the way, Tara we should hang out sometime. Anyway enjoy yourselves guys.

You too Mimi, we'll see you around.

After that, Mimi and Nick started greeting some people and they were both smiling like they were the happiest couple on earth. However, everyone who knew Mimi well were aware of the fact that Mimi was pretending to be having fun because Mimi hated going to weddings and being forced to greet people with a fake smile on her face.

After Mimi and Nick had left, everybody kept silent. They didn't know what to say because the expression on Matt's face held them back. Matt looked very scary when he was angry. Even the guys in his band didn't talk to him when they knew that Matt was annoyed or angry because if they did so, it would end up with a disaster.

In about a couple of minutes, Jenna came up to them and started talking about how many cute guys were around and how she loved the dress on Mimi.

Oh my god Sora, don't you love the way how that dress looks on Mimi?

Yeah Jenna, it looks amazing! I didn't know that she designed that sexy dresses though but I love it anyway!

Oh well she doesn't design dresses like that normally but I guess she wanted to make an exception especially for this wedding because you should have seen her!She spent days on that dress!

What did you say?

It was the first time that Matt had talked after Mimi and Nick had left. He seemed like he wasn't listening to anything but apparently, he was.

Oh hey Matt! How are you?

Matt didn't reply. He just stared at Jenna until she got the picture.

Oh well I just said that Mimi looked fascinating today. Don't you think?

No not that, what did you say after that?

Well I said that she changed her style, started designing more feminine outfits and that she spent hours on her dress.

Matt just randomly walked away after Jenna'd finished her sentence. He knew that Mimi was up to something after all that meeting-the-new-boyfriend thing going on. The rest of the group started talking again and Matt headed for the table to get some champagne. Surprisingly, Mimi was standing over there too with her glass in her hand. She seemed to be in deep thoughts. Matt wondered where Nick was.

Your fan is not around huh?

Well for your information, he's not my fan. He's my boyfriend. Plus, I'm not as desperate as some people because I don't date fans.

I guess that would be me then but at least I don't pay them to date me because I guess I have the talent to make them fall for me. It comes naturally you know, you can't do anything about that.

Oh repeating the words of your mates in your band? That's just sad.

Actually I was trying to help out a friend but it doesn't seem to work out well I see. Oh your little friend is coming this way and he has red lipstick on his lips. How surprising because I see that you're not wearing lipstick tonight. By the way, I like it. Keep it natural from now on ok? Enjoy the rest of your evening.

Mimi didn't move for a couple of seconds. How could Nick do that? How stupid could a guy be? At least he should have wiped the red color off his lips. She got angrier when she saw Matt walking around, smiling and talking to people. Mimi hated when he did that. He knew her inside out. Now all her plans were ruined.

Hey baby what's up?

Nick, first of all, I don't like you and second of all, you have red lipstick on your lips. You know what, I don't care if you kiss someone else but I feel sorry for you because you're an adult and you don't even manage to trick me and to be a bit smart and wipe off the gloss from your lips. Now, I want you to leave without saying a word. Thanks for coming along, acting like you were my boyfriend and being nice to me the other day. Have a good life.

Nick was rather shocked but he didn't want to make things worse so he just headed for the door and left.

Matt was talking to Tai by the time he saw Nick leaving. He actually felt bad for Mimi because he knew that she felt hurt and that she needed him right now but he wasn't going to go up to her because it wouldn't suit his plan.

So what are you going to do man? She has that Italian boy following her around.

Not anymore Tai.

What? He's her boyfriend Matt.

I told you, not anymore.

Ok then when are you planning to win her back?

I'm working on it. It'll take me a couple of days.

Matt, she's not a toy you can play with you know?

I'm not playing with her Tai! I need her. I love her ok? Imagine your life without Sora! Even that couldn't be compared to what I feel these days so shut up!

Calm down man, I was just checking if you still have feelings like a normal person.

Tai, you need to grow up.

* * *

Ok what do you think? Please review! 


	9. Playing It Dirty

Mimi was angry. How could Nick ruin her plans like that? She started thinking that she had this spell on her which repelled boys.

Matt was standing further away and talking to some models and journalists who wanted to know about his break-up with Sam. 'Typical' Mimi thought. She wasn't intending to stand there and watch him being wooed so she went to get herself some champagne.

-So why did you break up?

-Well, It wasn't working and we ended it.

-Do you still love her?

-No, I don't.

-So, you are up for new girls?

-NO!..I mean no, not really. I want to be on my own for now..

-But, then, who were you talking about at the concert then? Who was 'SHE'?

-That's none of anyone's business. What is this, some kind of an interview?

Just in that moment, somebody approached Mimi.

-Hey how are you doing? I heard you designed half the dresses being worn tonight, and you did a great job.

-Thank you. It took me quite a while though. I wonder what you will think about what Maria is wearing because that wedding gown is the best piece I've done so far.

-Oh you designed that as well? That was such an amazing gown.

-How come you've seen it already?

-Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Dave, Maria's brother.

-Oh!I'm sorry for being rude. I knew you looked familiar. I wonder why we've never met before. I've known Maria for ages!

-Well, I was working abroad you see. Now I decided that it's time to come back to my homeland and enjoy my life. But I've heard a lot about you.

-Oh!That's great, you should hang out with us sometime. Come by later and I'll make you meet my friends.

-Good idea!See you around then Mimi.

After meeting Dave, Mimi went back to talk to her friends. She could see Matt around so she felt more comfortable. After seeing how Nick cheated Mimi that night, Matt would definitely make some cruel comments about her failing relationships and she didn't want to listen to all that.

- Hey Meems. Where is Nick?Matt told me that he left.

-Yes Sora..well..something came up so he had to leave.

-Oh..Ok. So are you excited about what people will say about Maria's dress?

-I guess I am. The ceremony is about to start. We should head to the chapel.

-Tai, Matt, Tara..Let's go. It's time.

They then entered the chapel and to Mimi's surprise, she found herself seated between Matt and Dave. Dave was excited to see her and started talking to her immediately.

Dave: Mimi, I can tell which color you like the most!

Mimi: Really?How?

Dave: Well, most women are wearing black so you must love black!

Mimi: Oh..(she smiled) no-

Matt: Actaully, she hates black. She jsut thinks it's a provocative color so she likes to use it on dresses.

Mimi looked at Matt, she was surprised and annoyed. Dave was interested in what she had to say and she didn't want Matt being involved. She shot him a loot and he replied. "What?It's true!"

Dave: Oh so you don't like it? You are right. Black could make it too funeral-like.

Mimi: Yes, that is so correct Dave!You really have some hidden talent for fashion!Are you sure you don't want to get involved in designing?If you are interested, you should stop by at my office and I'll show you some of the work I do.

Dave: That's a good idea-

Matt was annoyed.

Matt: (to Mimi) But you never ask anyone for help except for Jenna?!

Mimi: Well now I do!

She then turned to Dave and smiled.

Mimi: So just come by anytime.

Dave: I definitely will. I want to spend some time with you anyway.

Matt rolled his eyes at this comment and Mimi saw. How could Mimi flirt with this guy while she was standing next to him? Expecially with this businessman-turned-into-a-fashion-designer guy!

Dave: How about a drink on Tuesday night? I would love to take you out at night.

Just when Mimi was about to reply:

Matt: No, she can't make it.

He wasn't even looking at Dave.

Dave: (to Matt) Why not?

Matt: Because she goes out with her every Tuesday. Family tradition. Nobody can change that. And you, (he shot Dave a look) would never be a reason for her to change her plans.

Dave felt offended and Mimi couldn't stand Matt answering instead of her. She had to do something.

Dave: I'm sorry we haven't met-

Mimi: That's ok. He's nobody. As for Tuesday night-

Matt: EXCUSE ME!I'M NOBODY?

Matt was so loud that everyone in the chapel turned around to look at him. Everybody was waiting for Maria to appear on the aisle but she wasn't coming. People were frustrated. Some models were gossiping and wondering if she had ran away. You could hear people feeling pity for the groom already:

'Poor groom'

'Yeah, he loved her so much!'

'Well I guess not she didn't love him as much as we thought she did!'

'oh dear!'

Mimi was extremely annoyed even though she liked the fact that Matt was trying to stop her flirting with others. Her plan was working after all. She turned to Matt:

Mimi: Yes Matt, you don't have to get involved in every conversation I have.

Matt: Well, maybe you are right about that but how can you introduce me to him as 'nobody'!?

Dave: I wasn't meaning to be rude-

Matt looked at Dave and spat: "I don't care about what you were meaning to be!" He was angry and he was bad at managing his anger.

Mimi: Stop being so rude to Dave! Just mind your own business!

Matt: Fine!

Mimi: Fine!

Tara, Sora and Tai were following the conversation from the back seat. They smiled to each other and couldn't help and giggle a little.

Matt/Mimi: Stop it you guys!

Mimi wasn't going to let Matt get away that easily. She was going to make him work hard for forgiveness.

Mimi: Dave, as for Tuesday night, I would love you to come along with me and my sister. After all, she should meet the guy I'll be spending hours with in the evenings in the studio!

Dave and Mimi smiled at each other.

Matt was bright red but he couldn't say anything. If she was going to play it dirty, he would do the same.

* * *

I am so sorry to have updated so late. I know no excuse could make it up to you guys! But please review if you can! Thanx 


End file.
